El proyecto escolar
by samb07
Summary: Inuyasha más proyecto escolar igual a ... problemas. En respuesta al reto #118 del foro ¡Siéntate!


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. No hago esto con fines de lucro. ****En respuesta al reto #118 pedido por Onmyuji en el foro ¡Siéntate! topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido**

-Diálogos-

* * *

Reto #118 Propuesto por Onmyuji.

Souta/Inuyasha. Souta "secuestra" a Inuyasha para presentarlo en el día de la semana en que todos sus compañeros tienen que presentar a una persona que admiran en clase. Que todo lo que sea arruinable quede arruinado, pero que al final ocurra algo que salve la presentación de Souta y que vuelva a todos sus compañeros, fans de Inuyasha. Extensión mayor a 1.500 palabras. Comedia/género libre.

* * *

**El proyecto escolar…**

Ok, todos hemos tenido un día donde todo lo que puede salir mal sale mal, pero cuando involucras a un hanyou de otra época, un trabajo escolar y un grupo de niños de primaria, las cosas pueden volverse un poco extrañas. Pero para que me entiendan de lo que hablo, les contaré lo que pasó ese día.

Todo empezó cuando la señorita Shizuko, maestra de Souta, les recordó a sus alumnos que para el día siguiente tenían que hacer un pequeño ensayo, de 500 palabras (parece ser que no era tan pequeño después de todo jejejeje), sobre una persona de la vida real que admiraran y de las razones por la que lo hacían, para un concurso que se haría en el grupo.

-¿De quién vas a hacer tu ensayo? - Le preguntó Hitomi a Souta mientras iban de camino a sus casas.

-No lo sé Hitomi – contestó –Todavía no me decido.

-Bueno, creo que yo lo voy a hacer sobre mi hermano mayor Ichiro, él es un infante de marina muy valiente – dijo con una sonrisa –Siempre me protege y me atrevería a decir que mataría a quien creyera quisiera hacerme daño - Finalizó con inocencia.

Souta tragó grueso, luego comenzó a ponerse pálido y a sudar como si estuviera corriendo un maratón en el desierto, de repente el cuello de la playera que traía comenzaba a asfixiarle. ¡¿Cómo es que no se había enterado de que Hitomi tenía un peligroso y sobreprotector hermano mayor?!.

-¡De hecho volvió a casa ayer en la noche! – Canturreo alegremente –¡Deberías venir a mi casa a conocerlo! – Como no recibió respuesta alguna volteó a ver al niño y lo encontró completamente blanco inconsciente en el suelo con unos espirales en vez de ojos y un pequeño tic en el pie bien estilo animé.

-¿Souta, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó divertida y ligeramente preocupada.

El chico se levantó rápidamente de un brinco y se sonrojó furiosamente, rascándose la nuca se disculpó con Hitomi y al dejarla en la puerta de su casa se despidió de la niña, para salir corriendo como despavorido hacia el templo Higurashi, su hogar, dulce y seguro hogar.

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a su casa suspiró, agarro los tirantes de su mochila y se dispuso a subir mientras volvía a plantearse de quién debía de hablar en su ensayo. Entró con tristeza a su casa saludando a su familia, cuando escuchó lo que le dio una gran idea…

-¡Tadaima! – Dijo Kagome entrando con su mochila amarilla vacía e Inuyasha detrás.

-¡Hermana, amigo orejas de perro! ¡Volvieron! – Dijo gritando el chiquillo mirando al hanyou con una expresión malévola en el rostro de quien trama algo. (Inuyasha no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina y que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca).

Kagome pareció no darse cuenta de que su hermano planeaba algo porque lo miró con cariño y lo abrazó.

-Si, volvimos porque ya se vienen los exámenes, no sabemos nada de Naraku y nos quedamos sin provisiones, yo creo que volveremos al Sengoku para este sábado – explicó la muchacha saludando al resto de la familia.

-Hija ven con Inuyasha y siéntense a comer, tuvieron la suerte de llegar el día en que hice ramen – comentó la mujer sonriente.

-¡Ramen! – Fueron las últimas palabras del hanyou antes de cargar a todos en brazos, llevarlos corriendo a sentar a la mesa y cargar la pesada olla de su platillo favorito.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risilla al ver la expresión ansiosa de Inuyasha mientras miraba con luz en los ojos, lamiéndose los labios y frotándose las manos, la gran olla de ramen. La señora Higurashi sirvió un plato de ramen para Inuyasha y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, él terminó con su plato y miró suplicante a la mujer con ojos de cachorro por otra porción.

Todos rieron ante sus acciones excepto Kagome que lo fulminó con la mirada por su comportamiento en la mesa, sin embargo su madre le dio bandera verde al hanyou para que diera fin al contenido de la olla y ni tonto ni perezoso, éste aceptó la oferta y se lo tragó como si no hubiera mañana. Increíblemente, pasados tan solo unos pocos segundos y casi por arte de magia, todo el ramen había desaparecido e Inuyasha se hallaba tirado en el suelo con una barrigota y una inconfundible expresión de felicidad.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha con incredulidad y vergüenza, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle unos cuantos "siéntate" para castigarlo por su falta de modales a la hora de comer, su hermano llamó su atención iniciando una conversación.

-Hermana, quisiera pedirte un favor, verás, mi maestra Shizuko nos pidió que hiciéramos un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre la persona que admiráramos más y pues quería preguntarte si…

-¡Hay Souta, qué tierno!, no tienes ni porqué preguntarlo, estaría encantada de ayudarte con tu tarea… – interrumpió Kagome con ilusión.

-¡Gracias hermana! ¡¿Entonces si me prestas al amigo orejas de perro?! –Exclamó emocionado.

Pobre Kagome, al oír esto se sintió morir, su humor cambió de una palpable felicidad a una tremenda furia, pareció que la atmósfera se volvía densa y una temible oscuridad comenzó a absorber la habitación, la muchacha exterminaba a su pequeño hermano con su mirada y Souta e Inuyasha podrían jurar que había rayos de tormenta cayendo detrás de ella.

Los dos la miraron completamente aterrados e inteligentemente huyeron de la habitación con el pretexto de realizar la tarea en cuestión. Kagome optó por quedarse a tomar el té con su madre y abuelo en lo que se calmaba mientras que ellos se creían a salvo, pobres ilusos ya se la pagarían, pero por ahora ella solo quería tomar un relajante baño con agua caliente.

Entraron a la habitación de Souta con premura, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, corrieron el cerrojo y solo por si las dudas, atoraron la perilla con una silla (imagínense el pánico que sentían, ¡Kagome enojada es peor que 1000 Narakus juntos!). Minutos después suspiraron aliviados y se pusieron cómodos para empezar a trabajar.

Inuyasha se sentó cruzado de bazos en la cama del niño mientras que el otro tomaba asiento frente su escritorio dispuesto a realizar su ensayo. El hanyou se sintió atosigado, nunca en su vida había respondido tantas preguntas, hubo unas que lo hicieron sonrojarse, algunas que requirieron que el medio demonio utilizara toda su paciencia para evitar estrangular al niño y otras, que para su fortuna fueron la mayoría, le trajeron buenos recuerdos de las batallas.

De hecho no están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero Inuyasha estaba tan emocionado con esas preguntas que brincoteaba por toda la habitación soltando golpes, patadas, haciendo volteretas y mostrando cómo había derrotado a sus enemigos. Souta escribía con rapidez y habilidad sin perderse ningún detalle de las explicaciones de su amigo, no le había costado nada el escribir las 500 palabras requeridas, de hecho si le hubieran pedido escribir 1000 más lo hubiese podido cumplir con facilidad.

Al día siguiente Souta entregó su tarea orgulloso de sí mismo, estaba seguro de que ganaría el concurso y que con eso impresionaría a Hitomi. El día pasó como de costumbre hasta que finalizó la última clase, cuando la maestra Shizuko le pidió hablar con ella en privado. El niño iba feliz como una lombriz imaginándose que la maestra lo felicitaría por su excelente trabajo y que Hitomi le daría un delicioso beso por su hazaña, pero al ver la cara de disgusto de la profesora comenzó a plantearse que tal vez no era lo que él pensaba. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirle y nuevamente comenzaba a sudar como caballo (por si se lo preguntaban los cerdos no sudan).

-Higurashi, tome asiento por favor – le solicitó amablemente la profesora y él obedeció sin rechistar –Me da mucho gusto que tenga una imaginación tan fértil, pero yo pedí específicamente que el ensayo tratara sobre una persona real – explicó pacientemente –Su trabajo está muy bien hecho, pero puesto que no fue como lo pedí, tendré que ponerle un 7 en vez del 10 que merece. Lo siento mucho pero debo ser justa… – sentenció.

-Pero si es una persona real, al igual que todo lo que dice el ensayo – se defendió el niño.

-¿Usted piensa que yo voy a creer que el personaje que destruye monstruos y viaja por el tiempo es real? Siento que ofende mi inteligencia, pero le voy a dar una oportunidad de demostrármelo; como tarea especial para créditos extra, el alumno que quiera podrá traer el día viernes a la persona que admira a clase para que nos platique sobre ella. Si usted me convence de la veracidad de su trabajo, le subiré su nota a un 10 y exentará el examen final… pero sino, le bajaré la nota a un 5 y deberá limpiar el aula por un mes – sentenció.

Souta tragó grueso y otra vez se puso pálido, debía controlar sus nervios si quería llegar a la pubertad, caminó desganado a su casa y comenzó a idear un plan para poder llevar al colegio a su "amigo orejas de perro" el viernes por la mañana, claro está evitando que su hermana lo asesinara en el intento. (Eso sí que iba a estar bueno).

La mañana del viernes llegó y el estrés del pequeño niño era palpable, Kagome se había percatado de la extraña actitud de su hermano y lo miraba con sospecha, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que despedirse e irse rumbo al colegio. Como de costumbre el hanyou se quedó jugando con Buyo y ahí fue donde vio su oportunidad.

-Amigo orejas de perro, necesito que me ayudes en una importante misión – Inuyasha volteó y lo miró con curiosidad instándolo a continuar –Necesito que me acompañes a la escuela para que la maestra me crea que en verdad existes.

-No – contestó cortante – le prometí a Kagome que me quedaría en la casa – explicó.

-Por favor…, si lo haces te daré mucho ramen como pago – Las orejas del medio demonio se movieron con gracia al oír esto y el niño supo que había conseguido su propósito.

-¿Dijiste ramen? ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vámonos! – Respondió cargando al niño cual costal de papas y corriendo por sobre los edificios hasta la escuela. Al parecer "secuestrar" un hanyou para llevarlo a exponer al colegio, era más fácil de lo que se imaginaba. (Sobre todo si lo sobornas con sopas instantáneas).

El momento de Souta para exponer llegó, por lo que salió parsimoniosamente de su asiento y se puso frente a la pizarra del salón colocándose junto a Inuyasha. En un principio el pequeño se había planteado si debía esconder las orejas caninas de su invitado para no desentonar tanto con los humanos, pero cuando vio que varios de sus compañeros llevaban personas disfrazadas y artilugios, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Su exposición iba bastante bien hasta que…

-Una foto de la exposición – dijo el camarógrafo.

-¡Nooooo! – Grito Souta pero ya era tarde, todo fue muy confuso, primero se vio el flash y luego...

-¡Garras de acero! - Fue lo que se escuchó justo antes de que la cámara culpable del flashazo quedara completamente destruida.

Furioso el fotógrafo golpear a Inuyasha en el rostro pero éste lo esquivó sin problema y lo tiró sobre el escritorio de la profesora, al otro lado del salón. Después de eso un hombre disfrazado de monstruo (posiblemente algún loco padre de familia) intentó calmarlo. El medio demonio volteó para cantarle su precio cuando vio que era un "youkai" y no dudó en atacarlo. El pobre hombre apenas y pudo esquivar las garras de Inuyasha corriendo hacia el fondo del salón y quedando completamente acorralado.

-¡Di tus últimas palabras, engendro! – Sentenció desenvainando a colmillo de acero.

-¡Viento cortante! – Antes de lanzar el ataque, Souta gritando con pánico se le colgó del cuello y desvió la dirección del ataque hacia el otro lado salvando la vida del pobre hombre desmayado del miedo.

-¡Cálmate amigo orejas de perro, él es un humano no un youkai! – Explicó, al quitarle la máscara Inuyasha guardó la espada y se sacudió las manos dando por terminado su trabajo, cuando se percató que era observado por todos los presentes en el aula.

Ambos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que todo el salón estaba destruido, un silencio que pareció eterno se presentó y de repente todos los niños estallaron en ovaciones y gritos de alegría. Oraciones como "¡Que buenas acrobacias! ¡Excelentes efectos especiales! ¡Qué gran espectáculo! ¡Tu amigo es un superhéroe! ¡¿Por qué no destruiste la escuela entera?!" eran escuchadas por doquier. Los niños los rodearon cual tiburones para pedirle a Inuyasha su autógrafo, que les dejara tocar sus orejas o que hiciera algún truco. Todas las niñas suspiraban por el hanyou como si se tratara de un modelo o un cantante de época y los adultos se hallaban paralizados.

Para hacer la historia corta, les diré que les tomó un buen rato el deshacerse de todos los fans de Inuyasha, la maestra cumplió su promesa y le puso un 10 a Souta, haciéndolo ganador del concurso de ensayos pero después de considerarlo un poco decidió también castigarlo obligándolo a limpiar el desastre de su invitado.

Por su triunfo, Hitomi premió al niño con un tierno beso, pero digamos que no pudo disfrutarlo lo suficiente ya que para su desgracia el hermano mayor de la niña estaba en el aula viéndolo con una amenaza de muerte impresa en el rostro. Más tarde Ichiro le cantaría su precio por salir con su pequeña hermana, pero esa es otra historia… por ahora solo tenía una cosa clara, hacer la tarea puede ser más problemático de lo que uno imagina.


End file.
